Taking Chances
by IntergalacticKelphead
Summary: What if they knew each other before Voyager. What if they dated in that time? What if they never broke up? This is the story of their lives on Voyager. A story of secrets, love, angst, trust, understanding, and, of course, adventure would begin the moment he heard who he was going after.


Chapter 1: Caretaker

 _Tom POV:(In detention center in New Zealand)_

The Val Jean, I can't believe it. After these past months apart I might final be able to see… no I shouldn't get my hopes up, the crew will just be put in here with me. But just to see her, touch her, talk with her, I need that chance. It is not an option for me not to go. She is my life, I told her so just before… well… before I ended up in this hell-hole.

"You'll be an observer. When it's over, you're cut loose," Janeway persuaded. But then again she didn't need to persuade me.

"Story of my life," I replied smirking slightly. I smiled inwardly at the thought of seeing her again. God, how I have missed her. I love that woman; there I said it, famous playboy Paris in love.

"I'll go," I finalized as we came to a stop.

"See you at 1900 hours tomorrow Mr. Paris," she was too formal with it all. One of the reasons I could've never made it in Star Fleet, or so my father likes to tell me. I let me thoughts wander too her, the woman I could never get enough of: the challenge that never got old. Janeway successfully managed to free me from my prison and let free the new Paris, not new to all, not new to her. She was the only one who saw me for what I really was. And I cannot wait to show her again.

 _Tom POV:(On the array in the barn as the false projection has just been removed.)_

As I gazed down the row of surgical beds my eyes landed on her. She is so close to me all it would take would be a few steps and I could hold her in my arms again. Faintly I hear one of the projections talking to us, but I cannot look away. Her hair is shorter than I last remember it being, but has the free waves I always have loved. But what have they done to her? That was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

 _(Back on ship)_

My head was on the floor as I awoke. Damn was it all a dream. Seeing her again for those few moments could've only happened in a dream. But then the events came rushing back to me as I quickly got up from the sickbay floor. I left and headed toward the bridge. As I told the captain that Harry was missing, I couldn't help but search the bridge of the Maquis ship in hopes of catching another glimpse of her face.

"No. A member of our crew is missing too. B'Elanna Torres, my engineer," Chakotay replied when questioned if they had Harry. Missing, but she was there I saw her. Emotions swirled through my head as I came to grasp the situation. The love of my life was missing.

 _B'Elanna POV (on planet, walking around with Harry)_

Great, just great. Of course we get followed here by Starfleet. According to Harry here is 75,000 light years away. Huh, I just want to get back to my ship. Where the hell are these supposed tunnels?

"Well, we might be looking for a while why don't you tell me about yourself," Harry the ever perfect Starfleet boy.

"Okay, Starfleet, but you go first," I replied," how did you find us?"

"Well, we had an…ex-Maquis help us. Maybe you know him, Tom Paris," He explained. What did he just say?

"Did you just say Tom Paris?" I was in disbelief after all those months here he is again. But when I get my hands on him… oh he will regret leaving me.

"Yes, I take it you know him," said Harry. Do I know him, of course I do! We only served in the Maquis together and had a romantic relationship, but why let Starfleet know that. It could be used against us.

"I've… heard about him to say the least," I replied. If only he knew. Tom Paris, flyboy, seemingly self-centered, had managed to convince me to go out with him. The only hard part was convincing me the first time. I must've rejected him twenty times before I agreed. But after that, I couldn't deny the connection between us. But of course, as soon as things were going somewhere he got caught.

"Okay now you? Tell me about yourself," he prompted.

"What do you want to know, Starfleet?" how long could it possibly take to find these goddamn tunnels? I'm so sick of this boring, craptastic adventure.

"Oh I don't know. Did you leave family behind in the Alpha Quadrant?" he questioned as he stood up and began looking around.

"Oh no…"I replied at least none that give a damn about me.

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrow at me, "not even a boyfriend?" Wow that was unexpected. Maybe Harry is Ensign eager. I couldn't help but snort out a laugh that dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Hahaha, yeah, right, Starfleet, an Alpha Quadrant boy and me hahaha really nice," well there was one, but no one needs to know about him. I mean it doesn't matter that much in the end I'll probably never see him again. Harry and I walked in silent humor as we searched the catacombs of the Ocampan home world.

"Hey, I think this is the tunnel," Harry said as we passed this small dark hole cast in shadow and hidden in rock. We crept inside and gazed at the endless staircase that spiraled around us toward the darkened roof.

"Well Starfleet, hope all that training has paid off," I wittily commented as we began the daunting task of ascending the stairs. He laughed as we climbed, both of us gradually growing weaker as the sickness began taking hold. We were halfway up when I heard his voice murmur from below. I couldn't make out what he said but I froze for a second in shock.

"Hang on I need a rest I don't know how much longer I can go," Harry obviously had not heard his voice, but then again I was so attune to it. I nodded as we collapsed on the landing; slowly I saw figures grow nearer on the steps. I couldn't help but stare at him as his face became defined, not changed maybe more angled from his time in the encampment but other than that same old Tom. I could tell he saw me too as his pace quickened up the stairs. As he approached his face held a small smile, the one he always gave me. Unfortunately, I knew I could not return his smile. We weren't public in the Maquis, so I simply sent my usual get that fucking smile off your face or we'll get caught, but feelings are mutual, look back.

"Nice to see you again, Harry," he said that all while looking at me but assisting Harry.

"Took your sweet time did you Tom," Harry retorted as Kes assisted me.

 _Tom POV_

How much I wanted to hold her, cure her of her every aliment, but I knew I couldn't. Hell, that look was the one she always gave when it got public. As we walked in silence toward the top couldn't help but glance at her. But then the tunnel collapsed and Chakotay got trapped and I saw that lost puppy look she got when we had to leave him. As much as I hated it he was like a father to her, the reason we had been so secretive. But this was the perfect way to gain both of their trust back. Go back and save him. For her.

 _Third person (empty corridor after the crews have been joined)_

Tom and B'elanna stood there a few feet apart, alone just staring. Slowly he moved toward her enveloping her into a hug. She returned it resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you," he whispered into her hair.

"Me too," she replied. Slowly she broke the hug and stared into his eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"'Lanna," he used her old nickname," I still…"

"Me too," she replied.

"I want this to happen. So badly."

"Then let's, but on the same conditions, new ship same rules. Can we do that?"

"Anything, those last months were the worst…"

"Mine as well." She replied stepping closer to him. He took this time to capture her lips in a kiss full of the silent love they shared between them. It was short but all that was needed to fulfill their current needs. As they broke, they rested their foreheads against the others, breath mixed as they gazed into the others eyes.

"I missed that," he murmured softly against her lips. She hummed in agreement as they kissed again. This kiss was filled with more passion and lust than the prior. He slowly began to back her toward the wall of the hall as he swished his tongue over her lips in request for entrance. She granted it to him and moaned as his tongue slipped passed her lips. Unfortunately for them, they jumped apart at the sound of a noise further on down the hall.

"Show time," Paris murmured as he backed away. B'elanna suddenly remembered how angry she was at him.

"Oh and Paris," she said drawing him back over, when he approached she punched him in the gut," That's for leaving me!" She smirked as she turned around attempting to control her laughter at his grunt of pain. As she turned the corner, not paying attention to where she was going, she ran straight into Chakotay and the Captain. She jumped back in surprise and fell on her ass.

"B'elanna! I said I was sorry," Tom said as he ran toward her clutching his stomach. Ignoring him she turned back to the officers she just ran into.

"Um, sorry about that," she murmured only looking at Chakotay.

"It's alright, you're Torres correct?" the Captain asked.

"Yes ma'am," she replied as Tom finally caught up. He noted her ridged posture and wanted to comfort her but knew that that would never be acceptable in this crowd.

"I see you and Paris are back to your old ways," Chakotay studied them carefully he had always suspected that something went on between the two of them and this was his chance to prove it.

"If you mean her calling me a pig and us fighting every other time we see each other than probably yes. If I had it my way we would never fight but she hasn't accepted my offer just yet," that was bold though B'elanna. She turned around just to glare at him.

"This again?" she played along hoping not to get caught the first day.

"Obviously I'm missing something," the Captain looked confused and slightly too proper about all of this. The downside of working with a newbie.

"Paris and Torres have served together before. And he has always tried to…woe her. But there is a reason she's my favorite," that last note was directed to B'elanna, to make her feel guilty about it all if something was in fact going on. Fortunately they had had practice dealing with Chakotay's questions before and were able to have no change in his face.

"Well… it was nice to meet you," the Captain began to head off in the other direction," Oh and Pairs, it would be in your best interest if you actually went back to your post instead of failing miserably here." Chakotay let out a chuckle, as he followed the Captain, at Tom's look of shock. They stood there until they could no longer here the light chatter between the first officer and the Captain.

"I'm sorry for how he treats you," B'elanna whispered. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist in comfort.

"It's okay, I'm use to it. I just wish we didn't have to hide," he nuzzled her neck.

"Tom, if he knew, or the others knew, he would be so disappointed in me. And he's like my father. Soon Tom I promise but not now we need to keep up appearances," she pulled away from his embrace.

"I guess you're right. I'll see you later?" It was a question due to his uncertainty of how to maintain the relationship without being seen together.

"Yes, mess hall you can attempt to woe me again. And I'll reject you, but know that I don't mean a word of my rejection," she turned to look him in the eyes with a smirk on her face. He nodded and she gave him a quick kiss before sprinting down the hall to report to the post she was already late for. The same direction the Captain and Chakotay had headed.


End file.
